


Listy do domu

by KitsuneeChan



Series: Migające wspomnienia [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, czy to w ogóle można nazwać fluffem?, fluff?, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneeChan/pseuds/KitsuneeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria listów, które Roszpunka wysyła Meridzie podczas pobytu w Koronie.<br/>Część druga "Migających wspomnień" chociaż może być czytana bez znajomości pierwszej części.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listy do domu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908475) by [Pukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukka/pseuds/Pukka). 



Najdroższa Merido,

Tęsknię za tobą. Co innego mogłabym powiedzieć? Rzeczy nie są tutaj takie same, wszystko wydaje się błyszczeć, a kolory są nieodpowiednie. Brakuje mi lasu, wschodu słońca i długiego przechadzania się po zamku. Brakuje mi poczucia beztroski oraz szaleństwa. W tym miejscu jestem księżniczką, a niedługo królową. Uśmiechnięty posąg sprowadza kolejnych roześmianych gości. Sprawdzają mnie i zadają pytania, na które nie znam odpowiedzi. Chcę wrócić do domu, ale utknęłam tutaj.  
Kto wie czy nie wymieniłam jednej wieży na drugą? Możliwe, że ta ma złocone brzegi i więcej towarzystwa, jednak mimo wszystko jest taka sama. Nie wiem czy i tym razem uda mi się uciec. Nawet nie wiem czy jeszcze cię kiedykolwiek zobaczę. Ta myśl jest przerażająca.

Z całą miłością,  
Roszpunka

*

Najdroższa Merido,  
Julek odszedł. Został aresztowany przez strażników, którzy złapali go z garścią biżuterii skradzionej z moich komnat. Nie podejrzewałam tego! Jeżeli wiedziałabym, że to on - nie zgłosiłabym tej kradzieży. Jednak miał naszyjnik, który mi dałaś. Ten srebrny, z pięknymi wzorami i nie mogłam znieść myśli, że go stracę. On ma problem. Posiada wszystko co możliwe i o czym tylko marzy od króla i królowej (wciąż dziwnie jest mi nazywać ich rodzicami), ale nadal kradnie.  
Teraz przygotowują konkurentów o moją rękę. Odrzuciłam każdego z nich. Julek był moją ostatnią nadzieją, jednak najwidoczniej poślubienie drobnego złodziejaszka nie jest odpowiednie dla księżniczki. Szczególnie takiego, który przebywa obecnie w więzieniu. Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie jestem odważna jak ty, nie potrafię po prostu powiedzieć, że się nie zgadzam, a potem wszystko zmienić. Chciałabym żebyś tutaj była - nareszcie mogłabym się uśmiechnąć.

Brakuje mi cię,  
Roszpunka

*

Najdroższa Merido,

Jestem przerażona. Jestem przerażona i nie wiem co robić. Jeślibyś tu była to nazwałabyś mnie tycią owieczką. Zaśpiewałabyś piosenkę w tym dziwnym języku i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Mam brać ślub. Z jakimś księciem z jakiegoś zagranicznego królestwa. Powiedzieli mi, że to dobra partia. Ma nieświeży oddech, a w dodatku traktuje swojego konia jakby ten był kawałkiem świństwa. Kiedy stoi naprzeciwko króla i królowej zachowuje się cicho i powściągliwie. A gdy tylko jesteśmy sami staje się wredny i agresywny. Dokładnie wczoraj stłukł wazę, a przedwczoraj chwycił mój nadgarstek na tyle silnie, że pozostawił na nim siniaki. Co robić? Co mogę zrobić oprócz spróbowania uczynić go szczęśliwym? W końcu będzie moim mężem. A to oznacza dzieci. Merida, nie potrafię tego zrobić, po prostu nie potrafię. Cokolwiek się stanie pamiętaj, że kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego. Obiecaj mi, że o tym nie zapomnisz.

Roszpunka

*

Najdroższa Merido,

Jestem przygnębiona, ale słońce wciąż świeci, a ptaki śpiewają jakby nic się nie działo. Kiedy gwiazdy się pojawiają - liczę je dopóki nie zaczną mi się rozmazywać przed oczami i zastanawiam się, czy nadal pamiętasz konstelacje, których cię nauczyłam. Mam nadzieję, że tak.

Z całą miłością,  
Roszpunka

*

Najdroższa Merido,

To już jutro. Ślub odbędzie się z samego rana. Poślubię mężczyznę, którego obchodzą tylko pieniądze i tytuł, a o mnie się w ogóle nie troszczy. Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie zauważył? Jestem taka ostrożna, ale nic co robię nie jest wystarczająco dobre. Nawet nieznaczne rzeczy mogą doprowadzić go do szału. Ostatnim razem kiedy to się stało... Nie chcę o tym myśleć.  
Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu? Pewnie stanęłabyś przed wszystkimi i udowodniła swoją wartość, pokazując im jak bardzo się mylili. To jest właśnie coś co byś zrobiła. Jednak nie jestem tobą. A ciebie tutaj nie ma. Jestem zagubiona, w dodatku nie mając nikogo. Julek zniknął: kiedy poprosiłam o spotkanie z nim, powiedzieli że nie mogę. Król i królowa (nie rodzice, nigdy nie będą moimi rodzicami) domagają się małżeństwa. Nie ma tu nikogo komu mogłabym zaufać lub przynajmniej nazwać przyjacielem. Nie zniosę tego dłużej.

Roszpunka

*

Merido, 

Wracam do domu. Dziś wieczór. Ukradłam Max'a i wystarczającą ilość jedzenia, aby przetrwać podróż. Nie jestem tobą, ale byłabym potępiona gdybym nie nauczyła się od ciebie jak być odważną.

Niedługo u ciebie będę,  
Roszpunka


End file.
